onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 398
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 504 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - Luffy | rating = 11.7 | rank = 3 }} "Admiral Kizaru Moves! The Sabaody Archipelago in Chaos" is the 398th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sengoku dispatches Admiral Kizaru to defend the honor of the Celestial Dragons at Sabaody Archipelago. Meanwhile, Silvers Rayleigh helps Camie before Luffy, Kid and Law start tackling the growing Marine presence outside the auction house. Long Summary Word quickly spreads around Sabaody Archipelago that Monkey D. Luffy struck World Noble Saint Charlos at the Human Auctioning House, and the residents fear for their lives, knowing a Marine Admiral is likely coming. Capone Bege and Jewelry Bonney leave, with Bonney swearing she will destroy Luffy in the New World for cutting her fun at Sabaody short. X Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins also prep their crews, but want to observe before leaving. At Mary Geoise, Sengoku gets the report of the attack, with a confirmation of up to five of the Supernovas (including Zoro, Eustass Kid, Killer and Trafalgar Law) also present. Admiral Kizaru, who is present, tells Sengoku that he will take care of it, and won't be long. Back at the Auction House, Disco reports to Donquixote Doflamingo about the assault and the breakout of the slaves awaiting sale. Doflamingo, however, has decided that slavery is passe, and washes his hands of the Auction House. He says "smiles" are the future, and leaves the situation as Disco's problem. He notes that he has been called into action as a Shichibukai to prepare for war against Whitebeard. The Marines have surrounded the Auction House with guns and mortars, with reports that Kizaru is coming with a "special vanguard". Inside, while Chopper tends to Hatchan's gunshot wound, the Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates observe as the old man that appeared from backstage tends to Camie. He says he will remove the mermaid's collar, causing some around to freak out, knowing what will happen if it explodes. Franky is backstage looking for the keys. The old man, however, sets off the timer on the exploding collar. Right when Franky gets the keys backstage, there is an explosion. Camie is alright, and the collar is gone, leaving those present (except Franky) speechless. As Pappag reunites with Camie, Franky tosses the keys to the other would-be slaves. The others wonder who the old man is, and how he seemingly knocked out most of those present without so much as a word. Hatchan says the old man used a power called "haki". The old man notes how strong all the pirates present are that withstood it. Kid reveals who the old man is: "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, himself once a very notorious pirate, though Rayleigh tells them not to go around saying who he is, saying he's only a coating specialist now. He thanks Luffy for saving his "old friend" Hatchan, then says the conversation he suggested having can wait until they escape. The Marines outside demand the surrender of the present Supernovas, marking Law and Kid as accomplices to Luffy's actions. Rayleigh leaves the escape to the rookies present, and Kid, Luffy and Law exit, the three bickering over how each could clear the current siege themselves. As those still inside prepare to leave, Camie tells Pappag not to regret going to Sabaody Park, the act that got them in this mess in the first place; Pappag says Luffy told him that as well. Rayleigh tells the others they will meet back at Grove 13 (where Shakky's Rip-Off Bar is) after the escape. The other escaped slaves thank Rayleigh and the pirates for freeing them. Outside, the Marines fire their first volley of cannonballs, getting all three Supernova captains to reveal their Devil Fruit powers. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to deflect a cannonball directed at him. Kid uses electromagnetic powers to stop a cannonball and shooting it back at the mortars even harder. Law creates an energy field appears around him, a cannonball and a Marine; then he apparently slashes off the Marine's head, replacing it with the cannonball. However the Marine is still alive, with Law holding his head, showing his Devil Fruit powers. As the Marines regroup to ensure they can rescue the hostages, Kid tells the other two not to interfere. Luffy ignores him and charges the Marines, using Gomu Gomu no Ami to catch a bunch of shot cannonballs and slingshot them back at the Marines, save one that trickled out and scattered Law and Kid. Kid tells Luffy that he's completely insane, and attracts a bunch of guns and swords with his powers, firing them back on the Marines, forcing a fallback. The Marine Captain on the scene asks if Kizaru has arrived, but he has not yet, though reinforcements prepare to join the battle as the Supernova captains stand tall. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Trivia *When the Heart Pirates are shown after Rayleigh uses his Haki, there are two Penguins among the crew. Site Navigation